Crimson
by ChibiWithACherryOnTop
Summary: Cloud is finaly being adopted, but is he happy about it? nope... untill he arives and meets his new 'father's' maid, Shiori.Beautiful Shiori is an albino maid that is not interested in 'hitting the sack' with Cloud. Will she be the force that changes him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The striking crimson eyes linger, still, in my otherwise forgetful mind. All I have to do is close my eyes and I can see the ivory hair, like a ribbon, blowing lightly as the placid, yet sorrowful orbs turn away, leaving me behind to forever question: what lies behind the crimson pools?

-Cloud


	2. Fear Realized

This is chapter 1 of… well I don't know but it really is irrelevant right now isn't it? Anyway I'd like to dedicate this chapter to three ah-mazing people who helped me with this story/chapter: Braxton, Katie, and Victoria-sempai! Love you alll! You guys are an uber big help without you guys this story wouldn't ever be here! Hahaha! I don't like the way this kind of abruptly ends buuut you be the judge of that. Anyway there are a few things that I need to clear up: names, and French translations. There are a few names that I didn't pick out of random sooo I'm going to share that info with you.

Patrick is Irish for "Noble one".

Kendrick is Irish for "Son of Henry".

Grégoire is the French variation of Gregory. Grégoire means "Vigilant, watchful one".

Alarice is Old German for "Ruler of all".

Seth is Hebrew for "Appointed".

Zedekiah is Hebrew for "Justice of the Lord".

Sonne is German for "The sun".

Iola is Greek for "Dawn cloud; violet color".

Bendix is Latin for "Blessed one".

Wakefield is Old English for "Dweller at the wet field".

I chose Alarice simply because I like the sound. I chose Seth because… well… Victoria-sempai knows why!

Alright the rough translation for 'N'est pas effrayé. Ce sera bon.' is 'Don't be scared. It will be okay.'

Anyway! On with this! Yay!

1

The Jersey sunrise was never a particularly breath-taking one, the sun was lethargic in gracing the small state with it's beams of bright ultraviolet light. As the moon waved it's final farewells to the sleeping state, the sun stretched, opening it's heavy eyes, like a baby kitten, marveling in the new experience of sight.

He smiled at the morning light as it greeted his eager blue pools. He had always found the physically retarded sunrise as beautiful as one might find the suburban stars in the obsidian night sky.

Due to his insomnia, Cloud often found himself watching this sunrise. This daily melancholy was something the muscular brunette looked foreword to during his long, sleepless nights.

He sat up and threw the covers aside. He cast a weary glance down toward his throbbing manhood, and sighed.

"I didn't even sleep…" He breathed in a whisper.

He leaned over and opened the glossy white panes that were his windows, then threw himself back onto the bed, hoping that the chilly morning air might coax his erect penis back down.

As he lay there staring up at his light blue ceiling, he thought about what various events his day might entail. He might go to the mall and get another girl to fall madly in love with his muscular form, and captivating eyes. Then later on he'd go to her house and use his silver tongue to slither into her panties.

Love them and leave them.

That's the game he chose to play, and he played it well, being what that particular girl wanted for a while until she opened her knees for him.

He sighed, then turned his head as he heard his door creak open rather noisily.

Standing in the red oak painted doorway was his favorite housemaid in his favorite outfit.

Anna in the traditional maid's outfit(which didn't help his morning wood.).

Irresistible.

He licked his lips as his eyes scanned her pale body. The fabric stretched tightly across her ample breasts with a low scoop showing just enough cleavage as to not be vulgar, as the tutu style skirt showed off her smooth, pale legs.

When he finally tore his blue orbs away from her luscious body, his eyes found their way to hers, noticing the recipient of her awkward stare.

"Good morning, my sweet Anna." He cooed, as she continued staring at his erect appendage. "Can I help you with something?" He said, flashing her a stellar smile when she finally ripped her green pools away from his throbbing manhood to meet his own blue pools. She flushed sheepishly when she met his gaze and quickly cast her eyes down toward the hardwood flooring.

"Sorry to um… barge in like this, but… um… when you get dressed Tempest needs to see you in her office for a… um… meeting. Sorry for seeing that." She gestured blindly toward my morning wood. Her face flushed again, as she turned to leave, bowing slightly.

"Anna." He called, sitting up and leaning back onto his pale palms.

"Master Cloud?" She responded, reluctantly turning to face him.

"I just thought I should tell you that you are strikingly adorable when you're embarrassed." He smiled once more before continuing. "I will see you at community breakfast, right?"

He face turned a bright scarlet as she replied. "T-T-Thank you, sir. And as for breakfast; of coarse I'll be there." She bowed once more before taking her leave, hurriedly shutting the door behind her.

His small room housed four boys: Patrick Kendrick, age 16, Grégorie Alarice, age 18, Seth Zedekiah, age 17, and himself, Cloud Sonne, age 16.

Patrick is a lanky, and awkward teenager with short auburn hair that curled in random places and angles about his head. He has pale green eyes that always seemed to burn with intense envy, and a high pitched, whiney voice that drove everyone crazy.

Grégory is Cloud's bunkmate. He has short dirty blond hair that is softer then a baby's butt. His eyes are hazel and he always seems to be lost in deep thought and if you interrupt whatever thought he was lost in you got you're head bitten off. It isn't pretty.

Seth is a pretty boy with long, dark, and straight brown hair that sweeps gracefully across his face often covering his left eye. His eyes are two different colors: the left one's an intensely dark shade of blue, and the right one is an equally intense shade of dark green. Seth is always wearing unusually tight jeans and T's. His tone chest always clearly visible through his shirt.

Cloud himself bore a striking resemblance to Seth. His long hair also sweeping across his left eye. He also wears tight shirts and jeans, just not as tight as Seth's clothes are. But unlike Seth, Cloud's eyes are a placid blue shade. As if instead of looking into a teenager's eyes you were looking into two identical pools of water.

Cloud sashayed lazily down four flights of crimson carpeted stairs to the kitchen, where he found Seth poking around the cabinets absentmindedly, looking for something to eat.

"Hey, Seth." Cloud yawned.

Seth nodded sleepily towards Cloud.

"Not gonna wait 'till breakfast? It's like half an hour away, dude." He said half-heartedly as he pushed various beverages around the fridge until he found the Dr. Pepper shoved way in the back.

"I'm freaking starving, man." He paused looking disapprovingly at Cloud's beverage of choice. "Dr. Pepper? At this ungodly hour? You're kidding me, right?" He asked.

I finished off the glass he had poured for himself and smirked. "Of coarse I'm kidding, Seth. I just poured that entire glass into a bag that is taped to my mouth." He rolled his eyes. "Looks like you're awake now, after breakfast you wanna drop by the mall for a while?"

"Why do you need to go to the mall? We went last weekend for like 8 hours straight." He said, removing the box of Fruit Loops from the shelf.

"I gotta get new jeans, I tore a hole in the ones I got last time. It's kinda fucked, cause I really liked those…" He mumbled something under his breath and Seth simply shrugged.

"Sure. Just this time don't make-out with Iola for two hours straight."

"So that was her name? I don't think she ever told me." He smirked. Seth rolled his eyes before walking, bowl of cereal in hand, to the dining room.

_Fuck._ He thought. _I got that damn 'meeting' with Tempest. _He heaved a sigh, replaced the Dr. Pepper to it's home in the back of the fridge, and trudged nonchalantly toward the office of the adoption coordinator.

His hand lingered, poised to knock, before the office door. Nerves had him frozen solid. He could almost hear the ice cracking as he moved his clenched fist toward the door, he could hear the ice shattering when he knocked on the door.

A small feminine voice called from behind the oak door: "Come on in, the door's always unlocked."

Cloud swallowed audibly as he placed a shaking hand on the brass door knob and turned it. The door swung open noiselessly, revealing a petite woman arranging papers behind a large wooden desk. She smiled politely as he entered, standing awkwardly before the desk.

"Please, sit. I have some pleasant news for you." She waited for the timid brunette to take a seat before continuing. "Have you ever heard of the man Bendix Wakefield? He owns a rather large estate in Westfield."

"Um… no? Why?" He asked.

"Well, you soon will. He asked for a meeting with you. You could be adopted, Cloud." She said smiling proudly.

"Wait, what? Adopted?" His mouth went dry. All possibility of speaking went out the window. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Great, isn't it? Plus, Westfield is a beautiful place, you'll love it! I arranged for the meeting to be at 10:00. That gives you half an hour after community breakfast to change into something presentable.

Unable to form words, he simply nodded.

"Well, you better hurry along to breakfast. Be back here at 10 o'clock sharp. Wouldn't want to be late for your future father." She winked playfully, then gestured toward the door. "See you soon, Cloud."

He rose awkwardly and made his way to the door, his whole body stiff as a board.

As he turned closed the door he gave her an apprehensive gaze. "N'est pas effrayé. Ce sera bon.(A.N. the translation for that is in the intro. Thanks bunches)" She nodded knowingly.

He shut the door and pressed his back against it.

"Adoption…" He breathed in a whisper.

A.N. okay! The chapter's done! For real this time! I'm gonna go eat some brownies my momma made! Yayayayayayay! I got to eat the brownie batter it was all over my face and junk! Haha I looked like a four year old who had no idea how to use a napkin it took me like to 30 hours to get it all off! Haha! Anyway thank you to you people who actually read every part of this thing. Myyyy bad for not finishing this chapter fully in the first place. I'm going to put this on fictionpress cause I changed the entire story plot thing like 4 words into the story and it has nothing to do with Death Note! So I'm leaving this on Fanfiction for a while but I am transferring this to Fictionpress. My Pen name will remain ChibiWithACherryOnTop. Soooo look for that cause all the updates are going there! Yay and I might write more of Surrender buttt I'm lazy as you know soooo don't get you're hopes up. They might get cruhed. Bleh! Love you all! MWAH!

-Chibi~chan

P.S. Meow! I'm a giraffe! :D


End file.
